A pentagon is drawn by placing an isosceles right triangle on top of a square as pictured. What percent of the area of the pentagon is the area of the right triangle?

[asy]
size(50);
draw((0,0)--(0,-1)--(1,-1)--(1,0)--(0,0)--(.5,.5)--(1,0));
[/asy]
Answer: Let the leg length of the isosceles right triangle be $x$, so the hypotenuse of the triangle has length $x\sqrt{2}$.  The hypotenuse of the triangle is a side of the square, so the area of the square is $(x\sqrt{2})^2 = 2x^2$.  The area of the triangle is $(x)(x)/2 = x^2/2$.  So, the area of the pentagon is  \[\frac{x^2}{2} + 2x^2 = \frac{5x^2}{2}.\]Therefore, the fraction of the pentagon's area that is inside the triangle is  \[\frac{x^2/2}{5x^2/2} =\frac{x^2}{2}\cdot \frac{2}{5x^2} = \frac15 = \boxed{20\%}.\](As an alternate solution, consider drawing the two diagonals of the square. What do you find?)